thomas_magical_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
''Thomas ''is a blue tank engine who's number 1 on Sodor. He came to Sodor in 1915 as a station pilot for 8 years and rescued James when his brakes failed and the trucks pushed him down the line and crashed. Thomas has his very own branch which runs up from Elsbridge to Knapford with his very own coaches Annie and Clarabel which he found in an old shed. Thomas is Based on the LBSCR E2 Class, A extinct locomotive. Bio When Duck told the others that The Fat Controller said that James had to do this special which was taking the Christmas tree to Maithwhite, Thomas told Duck that James played a trick on him. And then he was worry of the dark clouds in the sky which were snow clouds. One day, Gordon had made Thomas very cross when he called him a small engine who can't push a passenger train. Edward told Thomas that he was still a young engine for that kind of job which made Thomas furious. Then one night, after shunting trucks in the yard, Thomas headed home but couldn't see due to a foggy night. He went down a old track and down the line was an engine shed. Inside the shed, Thomas found two coaches named Annie and Clarabel who once worked on Sodor and was pulled by Edward. Annie and Clarabel were in that shed for quite sometime before Thomas ever came. Thomas decided to spend the night in the old shed with Annie and Clarabel and take them to the works to be mended the next morning. When The Fat Controller approved Annie and Clarabel, they were Thomas' coaches from now on. There was a time the Fat Controller plans to have a passenger service on one of the branch lines with Thomas taking the trains. When Edward hears about this, he advises Thomas to learn his new route slowly and carefully. But Thomas, puffed up about attending the opening of the new passenger service, does not listen to Edward. Come the appointed day, Thomas puffs off along the new route much too fast, ignoring both Edward and his crew to slow down. Thomas eventually slows down when he does not know where he is. After a while, he carries on down the track until he arrives at the new station. Though the crowd cheers for Thomas, the Fat Controller scolds him for being very careless and tells him that he must learn the new route properly. That night, Thomas finally follows Edward's advice. And the following day, despite the other engines taunting him, he learns his new route slowly and carefully. Persona Thomas is a very mischievous, boastful and cocky but good hearted and loyal engine who generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps. He loves teasing the others and bragging about his own superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. Voice Actors * Diesalfan50 (Episode 4 - Episode 6) * SodorsNWRsteam (Episode 10 - Episode 16) * TankEngine97 (Episode 17 - onwards) Appearance * Edward and the High Bridge (cameo) * Rosie's Storm (cameo) * The Ghost of Halloween (cameo) * James in the Snow * Thomas gets his Coaches * A New Friend on Sodor * Toby's Thirsty Day (cameo) * The Magical Engine of Muffle Mountain * Emily on Ice * Stanley's Baby Delivery (does not speak) * Troublesome Engines * Ignorant Little Engine Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Cheeky Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Males Category:No 1 Category:6 Wheels Category:Blue Category:Blue Engines Category:Engines